


Рад знакомству (Nice to Meet U)

by Konnie



Series: Киндеркрампус [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: ASL, AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Parent AU, children/babies, human! Perry AU, mute character, single father AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnie/pseuds/Konnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Хайнц сомневался, что ему когда-либо суждено было стать отцом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рад знакомству (Nice to Meet U)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nice to Meet U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752515) by [GrayceAdamsArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/pseuds/GrayceAdamsArchive). 



Иногда Хайнц сомневался, что ему когда-либо суждено было стать отцом. Они с Шарлин даже не пытались быть хорошими родителями, чёрт, да они даже не встречались на тот момент, когда дела приняли опасный оборот. Было что-то вроде « _Эй, Хайнц, мы же такие хорошие друзья. Как думаешь, наша дружба кончится, если мы разок трахнемся?_ ». И всё покатилось по наклонной. Они начали свой секс по дружбе, а потом один порванный презерватив, одна пропущенная менструация – и вот, на его пути вырос ребенок.

Но Хайнц никогда не представлял, что будет так _счастлив_.

Но это говоря о том, что случилось три года назад. Что же до настоящего момента…

\- Ванесса, милая, _прошу_ , - лихорадочно шептал Хайнц маленькой, чуть ли не визжащей малышке, сидящей на его коленях. На них уже пялился почти каждый в автобусе, и мужчина уже чувствовал капельки пота, стекающие с его лба. Почему же он _совершенно_ не умеет заниматься этим. После развода Шарлин передала ему почти все родительские права. А теперь, хоть не прошло и двух недель со дня переезда, Хайнц начал понимать, кокой же он _ужасный_ отец. Ему всего-то нужно было согласиться с тем, чтобы Шарлин оставила себе Ванессу на постоянное проживание, оставляя ему встречи с дочкой по выходным.

Но Хайнц чувствовал себя такой _пустышкой_. Уж если он уже не смог быть хорошим мужем, то не мог позволить Шарлин лишить его возможности быть хорошим отцом. Он же так _старался_ , чтоб удержать Ванессу, но вот, одним чудесным утром среды, он так и остается _жалким неудачником_.

\- Паапа, манана, aaugwaich, ene _nicht_!, - рыдала Ванесса, в то время как Хайнц удерживал её на своём колене, почти воя от безысходности. Он уже предлагал ей бесчисленное количество игрушек, соску или рогалики из родительской сумки на соседнем сидении. Но девочку ничего не могло успокоить.

\- Да заткни уже своего ребенка! – крикнул мужчина, сидящий в трех рядах от него. Хайнц оглянулся, чтобы взглянуть на того, прижимая Ванессу к своему плечу. Её громкие всхлипывания уже превратились в полноценные рыдания. Мгновенно решив, что автобус для них сейчас не лучшее место, Хайнц взял его буксовавшую дочку в одну руку, другой показал водителю, что нужно остановиться. Подцепив родительскую сумку, мужчина выбежал из автобуса, по пути врезаясь в стоящих пассажиров. Возле дверей он почти вытолкнул кого-то из транспорта. После этого на его глазах показались первые слезы разочарования и неудачи.

Почему же ему _совершенно_ не удается быть отцом?

Мужчина, в которого он врезался, был почти на голову ниже его, с великолепно покрашенными волосами и темной кожей. Хайнц заметил это только потому, что незнакомец облокотился на него, чтобы не упасть, положив одну руку на талию ученого, а другой коснувшись спины Ванессы. Сразу после этого девочка затихла, разразившись вместо этого слишком громкой для её размера икотой.

\- Простить меня, - прошептал Хайнц. Его голос дрожал от невыплаканных слез, а сам он не мог взглянуть в лицо незнакомца. Тот молча взглянул на него, моргнул, и подтолкнул мужчину к дверям. Ванесса тихо забеспокоилась, пока Хайнц спускался по ступенькам, осознавая, что мужчина, которого он толкнул, следует за ними. Его рука все еще слегка поддерживала Хайнца под спину, осторожно направляя его туда. Где виднелась небольшая парковая скамейка. После того, как автобус уехал, Хайнц бухнул родительскую сумку на лавочку и сел. Затем он перехватил свою дочурку так, чтобы она лежала не на его плече, а на коленях. Девочка уставилась на него полными слез глазами. Уголки её губ немного подрагивали.

\- Я не знать, _что_ мне делать, - мягко сказал Хайнц, касаясь её мокрой от слез щеки. Голос мужчины ослаб. – Я _совершенно_ не знать, что мне делать, - Он поднял глаза и увидел неловко стоящего рядом странного человека с бирюзовыми волосами.

\- Простить меня за то, что я, ну, знаешь, _потоптаться_ по тебе, - извинился Хайнц. Мужчина пожал плечами и засунул ладони в карманы джинс. Теперь, посмотрев на незнакомца, Хайнц заметил, что тот был довольно привлекательным. У мужчины был длинный нос, узкие карие глаза и мощная челюсть. Но его чувство стиля было просто невероятно ужасающим – оранжевые фланелевые джинсы на подтяжках и зеленая футболка. Образ завершали ярко-оранжевые кеды. И если честно, для глаз Хайнца это было слишком.

\- Я Хайнц, - наконец-то сказал он, пытаясь понять, случайным ли было сочетание футболки и всего остального. – А это моя дочь, Ванесса.

На это мужчина легко кивнул, а после указал на Хайнца волнистым движением руки, поднимая указательные пальцы кверху и прижимая остальные к ладони. В ответ мужчина тупо уставился на него, после чего незнакомец вздохнул и потянулся к заднему карману. Он вытащил небольшой блокнот с ручкой. Похоже, в нем часто писали, так как многие листы были вырваны. Открыв ручку зубами, мужчина начал писать что-то на очередной странице, а затем протянул её Хайнцу.

**Перри Флетчер. Немой. Рад знакомству.**

Хайнц на секунду завис над протянутым листом, а затем с усмешкой начал:  
\- А, так ты обращаться ко мне на _языке жестов_! Когда Шарлин была в колледже, то взять пару уроков, а я так и не пойти ни на один. Хотя нет, я мочь показать что-то вроде « _прости_ » или « _спасибо_ ».

Перри похоже немного развеселился слушая Хайнца, который держал дочку в одной руке, а другой обильно жестикулировал. Тем не менее, он оборвал свой поток слов, когда Ванесса резко потянула его за рубашку. Мужчине удалось уловить как раз тот момент, когда её губки начали серьезно подрагивать, а на глазах появились первые слезинки.

\- О, _нет_ , дорогая, _что не так_? Я… Я не знать… Я… _Простить меня_ , - неуклюже начал Хайнц, потянув одну руку к родительской сумке. К несчастью, он неуклюже уронил её. Перри подступил поближе, поднял упавшую сумку, присел возле ученого и положил её себе на колени.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Хайнц, зарываясь в сумку и стараясь не думать о том, что он сейчас, проверяя дно сумки, он, скорее всего, щупает колени мужчины. Он искал что-то вроде пустышки или упаковки сока – _да что угодно_ , что помогло бы Ванессе прекратить плакать. Перри коснулся его руки, привлекая внимание. Хайнц увидел, что тот вопросительно поднял свои руки, словно спрашивая « _Можно?_ ». Ученый немного засомневался, можно ли дать своего ребенка почти незнакомцу.

Черт, да что такое? Он уже выставил себя совершенно неумелым отцом, а если Перри попытается убежать, то ноги Хайнца явно длиннее, и при этом он еще и не в лучшем расположении духа. По всему выходило, что если Перри окажется каким-нибудь похитителем детей, то Хайнц точно поймает его.

Пожав плечами, он передал Ванессу, которая оказалась в руках Перри. На лице девочки было настороженное выражение. Перри с нейтральным выражением лица уложил её себе на предплечье. Мужчины на секунду уставились друг на друга, в глазах Хайнца промелькнула неловкость. А потом Перри подбросил Ванессу в воздух.

Хайнц издал сдавленный крик, увидев, как его двухлетнего ребенка подбросили почти на два метра. Но Перри поймал её ещё до того, как у ученого прошли первые признаки шока. А на загорелом лице мужчины появилась легкая усмешка. Глаза Ванессы по размерам напоминали два блюдца. Перри немного покачал её, после чего девчушка засмеялась, дернула ногой и со смехом подняла ладони к небу. 

\- Уииииии, - пронзительно и немного запоздало запищала Ванесса. Плечи Перри затряслись от того, что Хайнц идентифицировал как беззвучный смех. После этого он с некоторым недоверием смотрел, как его дочку снова подбрасывают в воздух, с каждым разом чуть не вызывая сердечный приступ. Где-то после пяти-шести полетов Ванесса так смеялась, что, похоже, Перри посчитал небезопасным снова её подбрасывать. Вместо этого он оттащил её за бедра так, чтобы девочка съехала точно на колени. Хайнц с изумлением смотрел на этого странного, беззвучного мужчину, которому, не прилагая никаких усилий, удалось развлечь его дочь. Он покачивал и строил рожицы девочке, пока она неразборчиво что-то лепетала на смеси английского и немецкого. Похоже, она наслаждалась пребыванием со своим отцом и незнакомцем.

\- Как ты это _сделать_ , - через пару минут прошептал Хайнц, пальцами проводя по розоватой, и клейкой от недавних слез, щеки дочери. Перри передал Ванессу обратно и снова достал свой блокнот и ручку.

**Перри Флетчер. Немой. Рад знакомству.**  
**У меня есть племянник. Тихоня, но немного суетливый. Когда матери нужно уйти, я присматриваю за ним.**

Хайнц взглянул на лист бумаги, на Перри, а затем перевел взгляд на Ванессу, которая заинтересованно засунула себе пальцы в рот.

\- Но что я сделать _не так_? Я не… Я _не понимал_ , что она хотела. Я перепробовать всё, а она… - к концу предложения голос Хайнца поднялся на октаву-другую от напряжения. Он взмахнул руками, но, к счастью, Перри удалось удержать его за запястье, чтобы не пугать Ванессу. Он быстро нацарапал еще пару слов на листике и передал её Хайнцу.

**Перри Флетчер. Немой. Рад знакомству.**  
**У меня есть племянник. Тихоня, но немного суетливый. Когда матери нужно уйти, я присматриваю за ним.**  
**Ей просто было скучно. вы же долго просидели в автобусе, да?**

Хайнц глупо кивнул, понимая, каким _dummkompf_ он был, не поняв такой простой вещи.  
\- Почему у меня _ничего_ не получается, прошептал Хайнц, зарываясь лицом в темные волосы Ванессы. – Мне не следовать… Я должен был оставить её с _Шарлин_. Какой же я _идиот_!

Хайнц подпрыгнул, когда Перри коснулся его плеча, и посмотрел на мужчину ясным взглядом. Перри нахмурился и покачал головой.

 

**Перри Флетчер. Немой. Рад знакомству.**  
**У меня есть племянник. Тихоня, но немного суетливый. Когда матери нужно уйти, я присматриваю за ним.**  
**Ей просто было скучно. вы же долго просидели в автобусе, да?**  
**тебе просто нужна практика. опыт приходит со временем.**

Хайнц прочитал записку и вздохнул. Ему следовало радоваться, что его первый провал как отца-одиночки выпал как раз на тогда, когда рядом был достаточно милый, чтобы помочь ему, незнакомец. 

\- Прости, - добавил он минуту спустя. – Я иметь в виду, я же не _просил_ тебя помочь мне. Но я же знать, что я… Ну, в смысле, все говорить, что я нервный. А я еще и _ранимый_. Я недавно развестись и до этого совсем не думать о том, что мне нужно будет справляться со всем самому. А я просто хотеть быть хорошим отцом, но у меня _ужасно_ выходить, я ничего не могу сделать правильно и… - Перри поднял руку, останавливая поток бессвязного бормотания, и указал на Ванессу, которая уже прильнула к груди Хайнца и задремала. Он развел руками, как бы говоря « _Ну, по-моему, все нормально_ ». Сглотнув, Хайнц уставился на свою довольную и готовую ко сну дочку.

\- _Да_ , - мягко произнес Хайнц, не требуя ответа. – Хорошо, - он стиснул зубы и решительно кивнул. – Я смогу, - ученый встал, держа в одной руке дочь, а другой победоносно выбросил кулак вверх. – _Я смогу!_ – закричал он, привлекая внимание гуляющих парочек. Ванесса же, пораженная проснулась от крика и немедленно начала плакать.

\- О, нет! _Нет_ , нет, нет, нет, нет, _дорогая, простить_ меня, - зачастил Хайнц. Его уверенность испарилась с первыми недовольными воплями ребенка. Запаниковав, он повернулся Перри, который все еще сидел на лавке и наблюдал за ним.

\- _Помоги мне_ , - взмолился Хайнц, усердно успокаивая Ванессу. Перри на секунду уставился на молодого отца, а потом поднялся. Хайнц протянул ему Ванессу, но тот лишь покачал головой, схватил ученого за руки и прижал их к Ванессе, создавая уютное кольцо из рук. Потом, придвинувшись к Хайнцу, он положил ему одну руку на плечо, а другую – на бедро, направляя мужчину медленными движениями. Ученый смутился, позволяя Перри направлять своё тело. Благодаря медленным качающим движениям плач Ванессы медленно шел на убыль. После примерно двух минут, на протяжении которых Перри ритмично двигал его телом взад-вперед, Ванесса отбыла в объятия Морфея. Оба мужчины вздохнули с облегчением.  
-Спасибо, - прошептал Хайнц, облокачиваясь на спинку лавочки. – Боже, я… Я так _облажаться_. – Перри просто снова ткнул его в плечо, подавая блокнот.

 

**Перри Флетчер. Немой. Рад знакомству.**  
**У меня есть племянник. Тихоня, но немного суетливый. Когда матери нужно уйти, я присматриваю за ним.**  
**Ей просто было скучно. вы же долго просидели в автобусе, да?**  
**тебе просто нужна практика. опыт приходит со временем.**  
**У тебя есть телефон?**

После того как Хайнц кивнул, Перри перелистнул страницу, написал на ней что-то, оторвал и передал мужчине. Хайнц быстро схватил лист, пытаясь удержать Ванессу на одной руке. На странице были написаны контактные данные Перри.

**Перри Флетчер**  
**(930) 430-2214 ****  
**Напиши, если нужна будет помощь. ********

Хайнц поднял на Перри удивленный взгляд, а тот, пожав плечами, убрал блокнот и засунул руки в карманы. Он выглядел почти смущенным.

\- Ты… - Хайнц прочистил горло и начал сначала. – Ты уверен? Я иметь… Я иметь в виду, я же _часто_ буду тебе писать. Очевидно же, я просто _стихийное бедствие_. – Перри снова пожал плечами и улыбнулся. – Ну ладно, но не говорить потом, что я не предупреждать, - сказал Хайнц, двумя пальцами пытаясь достать телефон из кармана, не потревожив Ванессу и не уронив записку. Держа клочок бумаги губами, он открыл телефон и начал вводить данные. Закончив, Хайнц отправил Перри сообщение, чтобы у того тоже был его номер. После отправки, в кармане у Перри послышался странный урчащий звук. Мужчина просто пожал плечами, открывая телефон и просматривая сообщение. После он довольно улыбнулся и показал пальцами вверх. Хайнц улыбнулся в ответ, и прочитал пришедшее сообщение.

**Пора идти. Напишу позже. :) – П.**

Хайнц поднял голову и, ничего не отвечая, кивнул Перри. Тот еще раз особенно ясно и широко, хотя, правильнее будет сказать, ослепительно, улыбнулся Хайнцу, которому уже давно никто не дарил улыбок. После Перри встал и энергично пошел вниз по улице. Хайнц наблюдал за удаляющимся оранжевым пятном, пока оно полностью не исчезло за углом. Затем он сел и несколько минут смотрел в никуда, очнувшись только тогда, когда Ванесса издала булькающий звук. Она напоминала о том, что её ещё нужно отнести домой к «тихому часу», а через некоторое время покормить.

\- Ну, - тихо произнес мужчина, складывая разлетевшиеся по родительской сумке вещи, и перекидывая её через плечо. – Это было _интересно_. – Ванесса пробубнила что-то вроде «буль» или «бум», когда папа подхватил её и понес к пурпурному небоскребу странной форм.

\- О-очень интересно, - вслух подумал Хайнц, поправляя телефон в кармане и гадая, не будет ли Перри против, если он напишет ему в случае чрезвычайной ситуации. 

Тряхнув головой, Хайнц начал шарить по карманам в поисках ключей. Найдя их, он открыл главные двери здания и зашел. Это просто смехотворно. Вот он, тридцатипятилетний разведенный холост со своей двухлетней дочкой, которому сложно даже без происшествий доехать до дома на автобусе. И что бы молодой и привлекательный Перри нашел в нем, кроме как объект благотворительности? Очень, _очень_ , безнадежный объект благотворительности, которому очевидно так нужна была помощь, что он просто не смог пройти мимо. Серьезно, почему ещё Перри стал бы помогать ему, да к тому же и давать свой номер. Уж точно не потому, что он _заинтересовался_. Да, Хайнц, это просто смехотворно.

Доехав на лифте до верхнего этажа, Хайнц открыл дверь в свой пентхаус . Он зашел и бросил родительскую сумку прямо у входа, толчком ноги закрывая дверь. Положив Ванессу, ученый наблюдал, как она поползла в сторону, где, в углу наполовину обжитой квартиры, были сложены её игрушки. Они жили здесь уже около трех недель, но Хайнц так и не удосужился разобрать коробки и обустроить комнаты. Шарлин всегда занималась декором лучше него; именно она развешивала картины, подбирала скатерти на стол и вазы под цветы. Ему же, хоть и удалось сделать так, чтобы в квартире можно было жить, но и только. Немного неловко, да. Но не то, чтобы у него была компанияуь > для таких дел.

Следуя за дочерью, Хайнц сел на изношенный диван и начал наблюдать за тем, как Ванесса остановилась у кучки кубиков и начала разбрасывать их. Он успел поймать тот, что летел в его направлении, думая только о том, чтобы ничего не попало ему по лицу. Основная же часть его мыслей витала вокруг записки в кармане.

_Пиши, если нужна будет помощь._

Ну ладно, _возможно_ , только возможно, у него будет компания. Со временем. Когда бы ни был его следующий неизбежный провал. Возможно, завтра. Возможно, на следующей неделе. Но он надеялся, хоть и осознавая странность своих мыслей, что все-таки _скоро_.


End file.
